Love, Trust and Death
by Mockingjay-Jabberjay
Summary: Gale and Katniss Both volunteer For the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Trying to be a couple and tributes are two complely different things. Dose it say Suzanne Collins? No. So I don' own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katniss P.O.V

"Katniss" Prim say. "Where are you going?" "Somewhere. Now go back to bed." I say. "OK. But what if you're not back when I wake up?"."I will be". "What if they pick me? What if my name is picked?" Prim said worried."But it won't be. Your name is only in there once Prim. They won't pick you. I promise" I say as I walk out the door.

When I get to the wood, I see Gale Is already there."Hey Catnip. You ready?" he asks. "Yeah, but I don't won't to stay long. I need to tell you something". "Sure.  
45 minutes it is". But those 45 minutes feel like forever. But finally forever is over. "Can you come to place?"I ask. "Sure" Gale replies. "How many times is your name in there?" I ask. "42. So the odds aren't exactly in my favour. What about you?"."Only 24" I say. "What about Prim?". "Once. Only because I am not letting her put her name in again". After that, we were silent for the rest walk.

Once we were in my house, I go to check if Prim is still asleep. Luckily she was.  
As we sit at the table, I start to talk. "We've been friends for awhile and...um..." I've gone blank. I have nothing to say. So I'll just say it."Um... Gale, I...I...I...love...you" there. I said it. I can see that Gale has gone blank to. "I have to go and...umm... help Mum. See you at the reaping?" he seems worried. "Yeah. See you there" I say.

After that, Prim and I walk to the reaping. While walking, I see that Prim is worried about being picked. "Prim stops worrying. You won't be picked" I say. When we get there Prim stops. She just stops. "What are they doing, the Peace Keepers?" Prim asks. "They're just going to take a small drop of blood. Nothing more. Now go and I'll meet you in the square". After I've lost my drop of blood, I go and find Prim. But fail. So I stop. And out comes Effie. I don't listen to her. When has she ever been important? I think about Gale. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I wonder what he thinks about me. "Now, Ladies first...  
Primrose Everdeen" I know that Name. Then I realize it's Prim. My sister!

"Prim. No,No! PRIM! I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" I yell. "Well well well. District 12 first Volunteer. What is your name?"."Katniss Everdeen". "By the looks of things that was your sister". "Yes" I say. "Now, on the boys...Peeta Mellark" I've heard that name before. Then I hear someone yell "I volunteer as tribute". I know that voice. Then realize the voice is Gale.

"What do we have here? Another volunteer? What is your name?" Effie seems happy about this. "Gale. Gale Hawthorne" Gale is acting very weird. "Well. The District 12 tributes are Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. Good luck. And may the odd be ever in your favor" Then we leave the square. Just as we board the train, I pull Gale to the side. "What the hell is with you? Why did you vol-" He stops me by kissing me. My lips against his. He taste' like Heaven. After kissing for awhile, he stops to tell me something. "Because I love you" Gale says while holding my hand as we board the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As we sit down, Effie sits in front of us and starts to ask Questions. "So, Why Katniss did you volunteer?" "Because of my sister" I say. "What about you. I Hansom young man like you should have a reason" Effie has a look on her face. The look like she is going to tell everyone in the Capital. Gale starts to finally talk. "Personal reason" he says. "Well there is no point hiding it. I know you two are together. Both volunteering, Holding hands, kissing before you board the train. You two would make the perfect star Crossed lovers" Effie says in a happy voice. I come back at her. "Look, we don't won't to be star Crossed lovers. We just want to be us" I say. "Ok then. I'll go get Haymitch" Then she leaves. Gale then kisses my forehead.

We were waiting for 20 minutes for Haymitch to show. But finally he does. He is holding a bottle of wine in his hand. And is about to fall. So I'm guessing he is drunk. So he sits down. But, just as he starts to talk, He gets up and walks away. "What a waste of 20 minutes" Gale says. Then he gets up and walk's out. So I'm all alone. Then Effie walk's in.  
"Come on dear. Time for Dinner" I wonder what they eat here. While being lead to the dining room I smell so much food. As I walk in to the Dining room, I see A lot, I mean a lot of food. I dig straight into the Chicken. I see Gale has a likening for Turkey. "Come on, you must leave room for Desert" Effie says. I wonder what they eat for desert. In comes tray's of Pudding, Ice Cream, Cake and I'm not sure what the other stuff is. But all of it is the wonder food I have ever tasted. I get so full, I have to leave.

I walk into my room and fall onto my bed. I have never been so comfy. I strip down to my underwear and sleep for about an hour. When I wake up I go to see Gale. I know he is awake. When I walk in, Gale looks weird. Then start's to talk. "Hey. What are you doing here? You go back and get some sleep" Gale says in a weird voice. "I don't need any. I want talk about us. Are we together?" I ask. Just sits there. Thinking for awhile.  
"Well I guess so" Gale finally says. "But how do we hide that?" I say. "Not sure. But let's wait till the morning" Gale said as he goes to kiss me. After awhile of kiss Gale tells me something. "Are you ready?" Gale asks. "Yes" I reply. Then Gale pulls me to the bed.

When I wake, I realize the time. "Gale! Get up. Effie is coming to wake us in 5 minutes" I yell as I leave the room. I run in my room and throw myself on the bed. Then Effie comes in to wake me. Just in time. "Come on dear. Up you get. We're here" Effie says happily. The Capital. As soon as Gale and I hop off the Train, We are into the closed car, and off to the Training Centre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

the Training Centre A.K.A Prison. Where they Train us to die. But first, the opening ceremony. Ridding on Chariots so everyone knows who we are. We are taken to hospital type place. There I get stripped naked. And put on a table bed. The people Wax my  
whole body (I mean my whole body), Fix my hair and give me a slight tan. "Now for Cinna" one of them said. They all leave. Somebody comes in. I'm guessing it's Cinna. "Hi. I'm Cinna. I'll be your stylist. You look...different" he says. I put on the robe next to me. "How are we going to be here?" I ask. "Not long". The Next thing I know, I'm in a black Jumpsuit type of thing, my hair in braids everywhere and covered in makeup. Gale and his stylist walk in. Gale looks just like me. Only different. "Now, this is fake Fire. It won't 't be Afraid". "I'm not" I say. Then Effie and Haymitch walks in. "Place's. The show is about to start" says Effie. We are then hassled on to the Chariots. Before we go Haymitch said something. I only herd "show love". But how?

"Welcome to the Opening Ceremony. Oh and look, District 1. How Stunning" I hear Claudius Templesmith say. On and on, until we finally go. "Katniss, Hold my hand" i reject him. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing" so I do. "And Now District- What on earth is that. District 12?" I hear Claudius say. Then Gale pulls me closer to him and kisses me on the fore head. Everyone Cheers for that. "Love is in the air!" Claudius seems happy. Then we come to a stop. And out comes President Snow. "Welcome. To the 74th Annual Hunger Games" Everybody Cheers. Not bother to listen to the rest. Then our Chariots move again. When we stop, I see Haymitch, Effie and Cinna. "Come on. Time to go" I hear Effie say.

We head for the Training Centre. As we get there, I see there is one flood for every District. As I walk I walk in, I see how big they are. "Katniss, you get the first room, Gale the second" I hear Effie say. I walk into my room. It's almost as big as the main room. They have Very big beds here. As I sit on the bed, I see a remote. I press a button and the window changes. I keep changing it till I see the Forrest. It brings back memories of Gale and I hunting. I turn it off. I wonder what's happening at home. I wonder about how Prim is doing. "Katniss, dinner" I hear Effie say. Dinner is the same as it was on the train. But still one of the best meals I have ever eaten. "Now, we have to be down in the training room by 10:00" Haymitch says. Then out comes desert. I sit there for an hour. "Time for bed. We don't won't any sleepy heads" Effie says. I strip to my underwear and fall in a deep  
sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I wake, I hear the clatter of plates. Everyone must be up already. Then I realize it's 9:00. I should of been up 2 hours ago. Why didn't anyone wake me?  
I get dressed in a weird Jumpsuit thing. As I walk out, I see Gale is wearing the exact thing. And Almost all I the food is gone. Therefore, I eat some cold pancakes and the last drop of orange juice. After that, it is 9:30 so we leave. As we enter the Room, I see all the other tributes are already there. "Finally, we can start" One of the tributes say. We all look the same. Just different numbers on our backs. Haymitch then whispers something in my ear. "Careers are 1 and 2. They are better than you think. Ignore them". Then Haymitch leaves.

"Welcome to the Training Centre. Here over three days, you will be watched and scored. While here, you are not aloud to fight with the other tributes. You'll have time to do that in the arena. Try not to show off, but try to show off" is what the head of the Training Centre tells us. I look the tributes from District 1 and 2. As they show of there skills, I see that the girl from 2 is very good with knife's. Best to avoid her. The boy from 2 is very good with hand-to-hand combat. I heard his name was something like... Cato. Best to avoid him too. The tributes from 1 are all rounders. But the boy has a liking for a spear. I see Gale has a liking for the hole centre. I look around but nothing look good. But I still go to most of them so I have a chance of not being killed. I walk over to the bow and arrow bit. But the girl from 1 decides to have a go as well. All the other "Careers" Stare at me, so I decide to leave. Gale follows me out. while in the elevator, Gale pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I kiss back. I feel like I will never die. Like at cat with 9 lives. Like Gale will be there.

As we enter our floor, Haymitch and Effie are waiting for us. They look nervous. All of a sudden, Effie comes running at me. "So how did you go?"she asks. i don't answer and head straight to my room. Gale follows me. I turn around and give him a stare, turn back and keep walking. i see that Gale has stopped following me and gone to the table, we're all the food is. I sit on my bed. the best score I'll get is a Five. At lease I hope a five. I may get lower. I think I slept for an hour, but wake up to the sound of Effie yelling. "Katniss. Katniss, Dinner" I hear. I get my clothes on and head out. It's just like last night. So I eat for an hour. After that I go back to my room. Strip to my underwear, and lie in bed. Our Axox comes in. The Girl takes all my clothes, including my the bra and underwear I'm wearing now. Then she leaves. So I lie there naked. Then Gale walks in. He sits on the bed and kisses me. I kiss him back. "Again" I hear him say. "Again" I Repeat while Gale touches my body. I slowly more Closer to him and kiss him. then Gale pusses me on to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I wake, I see Effie is on the side of my bed. And Gale is next to me. We are both naked. "I forgot to tell you that tonight is the interviews" says Effie, and then she leaves. I shove Gale off the bed. He gets changed, and then leaves. I get changed, and then i head for breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes. "Today is the day. Your last chance. Katniss, use the bow. Gale, Show your hunting skills" Haymitch sound worried. Gale and I wait for a while, But they call Gale first. He wasn't in there for a long. Now me. I walk in a pick the bow up and Let go. It get it right in red point. And again and again. The Gamemakes don't look happy. I walk out. I don't feel happy either.

When I get back to the House, They make me sit and look at the training scores. As per normal, District 1 and 2 get between 8 and 10. I see Rue got a 7. "And finally, District 12. Gale Hawthorne: 11" I hear. Everyone is amazed. "From district 12, Katniss Everdeen...12" I sit there frozen. Nobody speaks. "What did you do in there?" Haymitch asks. I don't reply. I just walk away to my room. And Sit there on my bed. Why did i get a 12? It's imposable. I go to Gale. "What did you do to get a 11?" "I just used a sword and yea". I just sit there with my mouth open. "You never told me that you are good with swords". "I never knew" I leave.

I head back to my room. Can't sleep. I think air will help. So i head to the roof. I see Haymitch. "Katniss, what did you do?" "Just scores every one of my arrows right in the centre". Haymitch takes a deep breath and drinks some wine out of the bottle. "Did you do something while training?" "I tried to shoot, but the careers were there so i left". Haymitch looks weird. "They want you to die. With this score, the careers will go after you, so that makes more deaths". Haymiych leaves. I stand there. If it is true, then I will die sooner than later. And I would prefer later. I head back to my room and lie in bed for a while. I think. I have to avoid them, to get any chance of winning this. By now, I have no chance at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up thinking that the interviews were meant to be last night. I walk out of my room and ask Effie. "Oh the interviews are postponed to tonight OK". I got my answer. "Now its time to go to your stylist". I am taken down to Cinna. He shows me my Dress. It's red and goes just below knees. It has frilly bits on the shoulders. "Spin for me". So I do. I look at the bottom if my dress while spinning, and realize that it has moved up so you can see my underwear."Why does my dress my underwear?" I ask. "You will put a special under dress on underneath". I put that on and spin again. Now I can see that the under dress stays down so my underwear can't be seen. Next I get my hair and makeup done. That takes three and a half hours.  
After that, we leave for the interviews.

When Gale and I get there (Forgot to say that Gales looks like the hottest person alive), all the other tributes are lined up waiting for their interview. Gale and I wait behind them. After about 2 hours I finally have my go. "Now District 12 Girls. The most beautiful Katniss Everdeen!" As I walk onto the stage, I see that everyone is cheering. I take a seat. "So... What do you like about the Capitol so far?" I try to think. "I love the food. It tastes so good". Everyone laughs. "That doesn't surprise me". "I'd be scared if it did". Everyone laughs again. "Now, when you volunteered for your sister that moved us all. What did your sister do?"."She said that I have to try and win". "And try is what you will do. Katniss Everdeen!" I then walk off the stage.

As I walk off, I see that Gale is almost ready to go on. I walk back to Haymitch and Effie. I look at the T.V and see Gale is already on. "Oh he looks just dazzling" Effie says. I don't watch Gales interview. I drift off, into my world. Prim is the happiest person alive, Gale and I hunt I every day. My mother, the best doctor in the District. That would be my perfect life, which I can't have. I think about what it would be like to live in the victor's village. Big perfect Homes, built for Victors. Prim wants me to a Victor. I want to as well, But what if Gale and I are the finally two? Who would go home? Finally, Gale is done. We head back to the penthouse. "Now, no sleepy heads. Tomorrow is the day where it all begins". I go and lie in bed. I fall asleep a lot quicker than normal.


End file.
